Corsica
by easyisboring143
Summary: A red cat follows Beck home one day, and when he's in the woods with it, he finds out she's really a human from the land of Corsica. Cat takes Beck back to Corsica and he helps her and her friends travel through different realms trying to restore peace to Corsica. AU. Violence. Romance. Bade. Humor. Bade. Drama…Bade...
1. Cat the cat

**Corsica**

**A/N: HI THERE! This is my first story on this account, but not on Fanfiction. Some of you may know the account iwrite4you3411…well…that's me! I know I haven't updated in like 900 years, but at first I was just extremely busy, and I didn't have time. But then I forgot my password, so I tried to get a new one, but my email crashed…and then whole bunch of other crap happened, and then I just got too lazy to update, and I really don't want to. And I really wanted to make a new story, so here it is!**

**Summary: A red cat follows Beck home one day, and when he's in the woods with it, he finds out she's really a human from the land of Corsica. Cat takes Beck back to Corsica and he helps her and her friends travel through different realms trying to restore peace to Corsica. AU. Violence. Romance. Bade. Humor. Bade. Drama…Bade.**

**Ch. 1**

"Beck! Beck!" Mrs. Oliver shrieked.

"What is it mother?" Beck asked annoyed as he emerged from the stables.

His mother picked up the skirt of her dress and huffed angrily, "Don't give me that tone, boy," she snapped at him.

Beck rolled his eyes, "What's wrong?" He questioned.

"That damn cat keeps meowing, and jumping around like a child, I want you to get rid of it," she ordered.

A red cat had followed Beck home the other day, and now he couldn't get the stupid thing to leave.

He sighed and took the cat from his mother's arms.

"While you're disposing of that beast, I want you to trade this stupid cow for some food," she ordered as she pointed to their old cow.

Beck refused to let his mother kill the cow for food, since he had an attachment to animals.

So they had compromised, Beck would trade the cow for food, so he wouldn't have to worry about having to kill the animal.

"Come on Bessie," he ordered as he grabbed the cow's rope.

The cat jumped on his shoulder as he started walking.

"Be back soon! I'm starvin!" She hollered at him.

Beck rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"That damn cat keeps meowing and jumping around like a child," he mocked his mother in a deep southern, elderly tone.

He scoffed, "I don't know why I put up with her," he muttered as he shook his head.

He huffed, "That's just great, I'm talking to cat," he muttered.

The cat meowed again and nuzzled against his cheek.

He stroked its fur and smiled. It had the strangest colored fur he'd ever seen.

It was a bright red.

Soon he got to the village, and traded the cow for some bread, and pork.

Then he headed back into the forest, with the cat still on his shoulder.

The cat hopped off of his shoulder and looked around before leaping onto a mound of dirt and digging.

Beck stopped and crouched down next to it, "What is it?" He asked as if it would actually respond.

"Beans…there are beans in here somewhere," someone stated.

Beck froze as his eyes widened. He slowly looked around as he stood up.

"Hello?" He called out. "Who said that?" He questioned.

The person laughed, "I did, silly," it was definitely a girl.

He slowly looked down at the cat with his jaw dropped.

She looked up at him with a pouch in her mouth. She set it down and cocked her head to the side, "Haven't you ever seen a talking cat before?" She asked confused.

Beck screamed and stumbled backwards.

"Don't be scared," she pleaded.

"You're a talking cat, why _wouldn't _I be scared? Cat's don't talk," he informed her.

"Well…I talk," she replied cheerily.

"Well stop it!" he ordered.

"I can't…you need to take these beans and plant them, we have to get back to Corsica, pronto," she stated.

"Woah, woah, woah…what? Corsica…beans? What?" He exclaimed extremely confused.

She sighed, "My name is Cat, I'm from the mythical land of Corsica. I was sent to find you, Beck…and bring you back to Corsica, since you're the only person who can find the gems of Aria. Each gem leads us to a different world. There are 5 gems. The cerise gem, the azure gem, the amethyst gem, the viridian gem, and the primrose gem. Each of those gems will be located in whatever city each gem takes us to. Once we find the final gem, we be in the world of Aria, where Gormogon has taken over. There, we will destroy Gormogon, and bring peace to the mythical realm," she explained before smiling proudly.

Beck blinked a few times processing everything she had just said.

"Wait…you're a cat…and your _name _is Cat?" He quizzed.

She groaned, "After all of that, that's _all _you picked up?" She asked annoyed.

"No, no, no…I also picked up that all of your powerful gems are just fancy names for pink, blue, purple, green, and yellow," he pointed out.

She shrugged, "Yeah," she replied.

"Well, why didn't you just use the regular names for them?" He asked confused.

"It's a mythical city…regular isn't very popular," she pointed out. "Look, we need your help. The gems can only be seen in your presence," she explained.

"Why me?" He exclaimed.

"I don't know, I didn't pick who gets that power!" She exclaimed, "Please, you need to help us!"

"Let me guess, things will be dangerous, and I'll have to fight things," he stated as he crossed his arms.

"Yes, but everyone's counting on me to bring you back…you have to…we need you. Without you, all of my friends, and the citizens of Corsica will _die_," she stated sadly.

Beck sighed, "Wait…what're the beans for?" He questioned.

"Oh, once you plant them, they'll grow a giant beanstalk, and we'll climb it, and be in Corsica," she explained.

Beck sighed, "So, I'll be fighting off people…with a _cat _by my side?" He asked skeptically.

"Of course not, my friends will be with us. Tori, Andre, Robbie, and Jade…Jade's in charge," she informed him.

"So, are they cats too?" He asked hoping they weren't.

"Pfft…no…I'm not even really a cat. It's just a curse. Without my necklace, I'm a cat, but with it, I'm a human," she shrugged.

"So where's your necklace," He quizzed.

"In this pouch," she stated as she pawed the pouch of beans.

"I can't open it," she informed him.

"Alright, fine…I'll help you…but if I die, I'm coming back to haunt you," he threatened as he opened the pouch.

He pulled out the necklace and put it around Cat's neck.

He shielded his eyes as a bright light emanated from the feline.

Once he looked back again, she was a human. She looked about his age, 17, and she was very pretty.

Her fur color made sense now…she had bright, eye-popping red hair.

She was wearing a warrior outfit, and her red hair was pulled back into a high ponytail.

"So, the beans?" He asked as he poured them out in his hand.

"Just dig a small hole, put them in, and wait 7 seconds," she instructed.

"Alright," Beck replied as he did as he was told.

He poured the beans in and took a step back.

"You may wanna back up a little bit more," Cat suggested as she pulled him back by the arm.

Beck yelled out in fear as a giant beanstalk shot out of the ground and reached up into the sky.

...

**A/N: So…that's the end of chapter 1! I know it was a little boring, and short but I promise it will get better and longer. I think I like how this turned out. But, it doesn't matter what I think…it's all up to you guys. Leave a review and favorite this story if you like it. Let's see if we could try to get 5 reviews before an update.**


	2. Corsica

**Corsica**

**A/N: Thank you for the nice reviews! They mean a lot to me. I was afraid no one would like this story, especially since this is my first AU story. And just so you know, I usually update every single day, so YAY! So, yeah…thanks.**

**And since I forgot yesterday.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, if I did, it wouldn't have ended without a finale…hell, it wouldn't have ended at all.**

**Ch. 2**

Cat just giggled and looked up into the sky, "Ready to climb?" She asked hopefully.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he replied as he looked up into the sky.

Cat leapt up and gripped onto the green stalk, and started climbing.

Beck sighed and started climbing as well.

"So…has it occurred to you, that I have no weapons, or special abilities that could actually help you guys?" Beck remarked.

"Well, having you around locates the gems," Cat pointed out.

"So, I just get to follow you guys around, I'll be a great help," he retorted sarcastically.

"Well, can you wield a sword?" She questioned.

"Kind of," he shrugged.

"Well, with some practice, you could be an epic swordsman," She informed him.

"So, you can turn into a cat…what other abilities do you have?" Beck quizzed.

"Besides swordsmanship, nothing," she replied.

"What about your other friends?" Beck inquired.

"Well, Tori's a sorceress, so she can cast spells, and other stuff. Robbie can read minds, and has a photographic memory. Andre can control things like plants, vines, boulders, and so on. And Jade's like me. She has a necklace, and she's only human with it on," Cat explained.

"So, Jade turns into a cat too?" He quizzed.

Cat giggled, "No, she turns into a wolf," she replied.

"Interesting," he replied.

"No, don't say that to Jade. She hates it, when she's a wolf, she can't control herself, so she uses her willpower to get as far away from us as possible until she's human again," she explained.

"Does that happen a lot?" Beck asked nervously.

"No, but she doesn't decide when it happens," she informed him.

"But I thought you said it only happens when the necklace is off," he pointed out.

"Well, yeah, it's inevitable when the necklace if off…but sometimes it just happens, nobody knows why," she explained.

Beck nodded. He sighed and looked down. He hadn't realized how high they'd gotten.

"Oh my god!" He exclaimed as he gripped onto the stalk.

"Look, we're almost there!" Cat exclaimed as she pointed up.

Beck looked up and saw a thick layer of clouds above them. He assumed Corsica was right above the clouds.

Cat started climbing faster, forcing Beck to meet her pace.

His eyes widened in awe as the beanstalk ended, and a mythical city came into view.

It was dark, and reminded him of a roman war movie setting.

It was very enticing, but in an evil way.

People were walking around on sidewalks, associating with eachother. Most people looked sad or scared.

Then Beck noticed some men who looked like soldiers, but they were intimidating the citizens.

They must have worked for the man Cat mentioned, Gormogon. There were dozens of them, holding swords, with menacing scowls.

"Don't anger them, or they'll stab you," Cat pointed out softly.

"Good to know," Beck replied as he followed close behind Cat down the streets.

Small children looked up at him before hiding behind something, in fear.

One of the soldiers glared at Beck as they walked past.

Beck knew it probably wasn't a great idea to look him in the eyes for so long, but he did as they walked down.

He swallowed, as it felt like the soldier was boring holes into his eyes.

Beck froze when he heard yelling.

"What did you hear?" A soldier shouted.

Beck looked in the direction of the yelling, as did Cat.

"I heard nothing, I swear!" The little boy cried.

The boy was no older than 6. The soldier had his sword pointed at him menacingly.

"You heard something! What did you hear?" He shouted.

Tears stained the young boy's cheeks, "I heard nothing," he assured him.

The soldier was accusing him of eavesdropping on the conversation he was having with another soldier.

"Liar!" He shouted as he drew his sword back, about to spear the child.

Beck took a step towards them to stop him, but Cat grabbed his arm.

"If you get in his way, he'll kill you, and all hope for Corsica will be lost," she informed him.

Beck felt his heart clench as he heard a pain-filled cry come from the child as the sword went through his tiny body.

Cat tugged on his arm, urging him to keep walking.

"It's a war, people are going to die…we can't save everyone," she reminded him.

"I know," Beck replied in defeat before he continued following her.

"Come on, in here," Cat instructed as she opened a door to a small building and went in.

"This is a bakery," Beck informed her.

"I know what it is," she replied in a 'duh' tone.

"Cat, I see you succeeded," someone exclaimed from behind the counter on the other side of the small shop.

It was a man with a balding head, odd clothes, and no shoes.

"I did…Beck, this is Sikowitz, Sikowitz, this is Beck…Beck's gonna help us find the gems of Aria!" She exclaimed hopefully.

Beck flinched as a part of the floor disappeared, and 3 other kids his age emerged.

"Beck, this is Tori, Andre, and Robbie," Cat introduced them as she pointed to each of them.

"It's very nice to meet you," Tori exclaimed excitedly.

"I can't wait to finally find those gems, and beat Gormogon!" Cat exclaimed excitedly.

"Well…that might not happen," Andre stated as he crossed his arms.

Beck furrowed his eyebrows, "Why not?" He questioned.

Cat furrowed her eyebrows, "Where's Jade?" She asked.

"She got really angry, and punched a soldier, so they arrested her, and she's locked up," Tori explained.

"Robbie, you said you'd keep her from getting locked up. We can't do this without Jade," Cat pointed out.

"I know, but she wouldn't listen to me," Robbie exclaimed upset.

"So, what do we do now?" Beck inquired.

"You're going to go to the prison, and break her out, and then get out of here before you're spotted, and executed," Sikowitz shrugged.

"Remind me to kill Jade once we break her out," Tori muttered.

"So, Jade's…_quick-tempered_?" Beck asked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't get on her bad side," Andre suggested.

"Dually noted," Beck nodded.

"Come on," Tori urged.

Beck looked towards Sikowitz, "Aren't you coming with us?" He quizzed.

Sikowitz sighed and came around the front desk.

"Oh," Beck replied as he looked at the wheelchair the man was restricted to.

"Used to be a warrior myself. Very dangerous," he noted.

Beck smiled politely and nodded before following the rest out the door.

"So, is it true that with you around, the gems of Aria will light up?" Robbie asked enticed.

"I don't know," Beck replied.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Tori asked confused.

"I didn't know about any of this…until Cat came around," he explained.

"Cat…how did you know he was the one?" Andre quizzed.

"I just knew," she shrugged.

"Just like…you just _knew _zebras existed, but they do not," Tori pointed out.

Beck furrowed his eyebrows, "But zebras _are _real," he informed her.

"Beck, don't humor her," Robbie instructed.

"They think I can't do anything right," Cat muttered sadly.

"Cat, you know that's not true. You just have a tendency to be…a bit fanatical sometimes," Andre tried.

Cat giggled, "Did you know, that if you take off the last 2 letters of 'butter', you get 'butt'?" She asked hysterically.

Beck furrowed his eyebrows and looked towards Tori, Andre, and Robbie, who just gave him looks meaning, 'just go with it'.

"Like, ey…gimme that butt, my toast is dry," Cat mimicked in an old person's voice.

"Alright, so there's the prison," Andre pointed out as he pointed at a big building.

"How do we know which cell she's in?" Beck questioned.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to go inside and figure it out," Robbie shrugged.

"What about the guards, genius?" Cat retorted.

"I got it covered," Tori assured them.

She reached in her satchel and pulled out a tiny ball.

She threw it at the entrance of the prison and ducked down with all of them as it exploded.

They watched as several guards ran out of prison and started scouring the area.

"Come on," Andre ordered.

They all followed quickly, and undetected into the building.

Beck looked up, and saw several dozen floors of cells.

Children, women, and men occupied each cell.

Beck could easily assume most of the people were innocent, based on what he saw earlier.

"Jade?!" Cat shouted.

"Shh!" Robbie hissed at her as he clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Cat, don't yell, the guards will hear you," Tori pointed out.

"Sorry," Cat whispered as Robbie removed his hand.

Jade gripped the cell bars as she looked down about 10 floors and saw her friends.

She walked over to the wall of the cell and karate kicked it, breaking off some small pebbles.

She picked them up and walked to the door of the cell. She tossed them through the bars and watched as they fell.

Beck flinched as the pebbles fell near his feet.

He looked up at where the pebbles fell.

"Is that her?" Beck quizzed as he pointed up at Jade.

"Jade!" Cat whispered excitedly.

Tori pulled out her wand and levitated them all up onto the balcony by her cell door.

Andre made a vine come out of his palm and picked the lock.

"Jade!" Cat exclaimed as she threw her arms around Jade once the door was opened.

"No!" Jade snapped at her as she pushed her off of her.

"Jade, you could've been killed, and then we wouldn't have gotten the gems of Aria, and then we wouldn't have—," Tori started rambling.

"Yeah, I get it, I screwed up. I'm sorry ok," Jade replied annoyed.

"Uh…hi," Beck stated awkwardly.

Jade raised an eyebrow at him, "And this is?" She quizzed.

"Beck. You know…the person who will help us locate the gems?" Andre asked in a 'duh' tone.

Jade looked him over and nodded.

Beck was taken aback by her. She was tragically beautiful. She had long wavy dark brown hair, pale skin, and gorgeous eyes.

"Alright, listen, stay close, and don't piss me off, got it?" Jade quizzed.

"Got it," Beck replied with a thumbs up.

"We should get going, we don't have much time," Robbie pointed out.

"Looks like we have even less time than you thought," Jade pointed out as she looked over the railing and saw the guards coming back in, and shouting as they pointed up at them.

"Come on guys, we know what to do," Tori stated before leaping over the railing.

"I hope she means kick some butt, because I am so ready for that," Andre noted before jumping over the edge too.

"I missed this," Robbie stated as he followed Andre's lead.

Cat giggled and leapt over the edge, leaving Beck and Jade.

"Interlock your hands and hold them at waist level," Jade ordered Beck.

Beck furrowed his eyebrows, but did as he was told.

He was taken by surprise as she climbed up onto his hands and jumped off of them, doing a backflip over the edge.

"Woah," was all Beck could muster up.

…

**A/N: Like I promised, it was longer. And yes, there was a hint of one-sided Bade, but trust me, there'll be more to come! What do you guys think so far? Leave a review! I know I didn't get 5 before an update, but I got 3 (well, that's how many I had when I wrote this), which is still AMAZING! REVIEW PLEASE.**


	3. Volcano City

**Corsica**

**A/N: HIIIIII! Thank you SO much for your nice reviews! And all of the follows and favorites…they mean so much to me! So, yeah, I just wanted to say thank you, and just like I promised, and update EVERYDAY.**

**Ch. 3**

Beck looked over the edge as the 5 teens landed on the floor, and started fighting the guards as if it were a piece of cake.

Beck had never really jumped 10 stories, and there were no stairs.

He looked around and grabbed the edge. He spun around and stuck his feet in between the bars and looked down.

He started lowering himself down, trying to find something to place his foot on.

He lowered himself down some more, and placed his foot on the railing of the next floor.

But then, his foot slipped, and he started falling.

Jade went to kick one of the guards, but then something fell on top of her.

She groaned in pain as she winced.

"Oh my god…I'm so sorry," Beck choked out.

"Get off!" She shouted at him as she shoved him off of her.

Beck rolled over and looked up as a guard went to bring his sword down on him. Before he could, someone grabbed Beck by the underarms and yanked him up onto his feet.

"How incompetent are you?" Jade spat at him as she released him.

"Sorry, I'm not used to fighting," he replied as he watched her decapitate one of the guards.

"I told you not to piss me off, so how did falling on me sound like a good idea?" She snapped at him as she kept fighting the guards.

"Well, you also told me to stay close," he pointed out as he ducked from a guard's sword.

Jade stabbed the guard that tried to slice Beck.

"Can I kill him?" She asked annoyed, referring to Beck.

"Not yet, we still need him," Andre reminded her as he killed the last guard.

They all looked up as an alarm started blaring.

All of their gazes turned to the gate/door as it started closing.

"Run!" Cat shouted as she bolted towards it, and ran under it.

Tori dove under, and Andre followed.

Robbie fell on his stomach and crawled under it.

"Wow, that's not a lot of room," Beck pointed out in awe.

Jade rolled her eyes and shoved him onto his back, before sliding him under the door forcefully.

She got down and slid under it as well. As she got up, she glared daggers into Beck.

Beck winced as she stormed off past him, "Come on, we have a lot of walking to do," she ordered all of them.

"So, on a scale of 1 to 10, how much did I screw up?" Beck asked Andre.

"Well, on a normal 1 to 10 scale, 8…on Jade's scale, 13," he nodded.

"Great," Beck noted.

"Yeah, you're doing great on staying on her good side, keep it up," Tori noted sarcastically as she patted him on the shoulder.

Beck rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Don't worry, she'll get over it," Cat assured him.

Beck sighed, "So, what gem do we have to find first?" Beck quizzed.

"The cerise gem," Robbie replied.

"The pink one," Beck corrected.

"Yeah. It's supposed to be located in Volcano City," Tori replied.

"Woah, Volcano City…WHAT?" Beck exclaimed as he stopped in his tracks.

Jade rolled her eyes and stopped. She turned and glared at Beck, "Yes, dozens of volcanoes filled with molten lava, all near eachother. We have to navigate our way between the giants, trying not to get burned alive. If Cat was actually right, and you _are _who we think you are, which I'm doubting right now, the cerise gem will light up, and we will find it. But if you are _not _who we think you are, you would have caused a waste of my time, and I will probably dismember you," she explained, glaring daggers into him the entire time.

Beck swallowed nervously.

Jade just turned back around and kept walking.

Beck leaned towards Cat, "Should I be scared?" He whispered.

"Very," Cat whispered back.

Beck sighed and kept walking.

"There's Volcano City…we should be there in about a half hour," Tori informed all of them.

"So, besides _possibly _helping us find the gems…what else can you do?" Jade quizzed boredly.

"Well…nothing," he replied.

"So, there's a chance you'll be no help at all. You get in my way. And you're incompetent? Wow…good choice Cat," Jade remarked sarcastically.

"Is she always this mean?" Beck asked Robbie.

Robbie, Andre, Cat, and Tori all nodded.

Beck sighed and kept walking.

About a half hour later, they were at the base of the first volcano…which was technically the base of 2 different volcanoes.

"You…come and stand in the front," Jade ordered.

"I have a name," he informed her as he complied.

"I don't care," she replied.

"Everyone keep a look out for the cerise gem," Andre instructed.

They walked in between volcanoes, keeping a look out for a glowing pink gem.

"Do you see it yet?" Cat asked Beck after walking for a few minutes.

"No," Beck replied as he kept looking around for it.

What he feared was seeming real. He wasn't who Cat thought he was. Which meant he was wasting Jade's time, which mean she'd dismember him and probably throw him in one of the volcanoes.

After about another half hour, they still couldn't find the gem.

"Ugh! I knew it! You're not the person we need. You're useless," Jade snapped at him angrily.

"It's not my fault, Cat's the one who—," he started as he pointed at Cat.

"You're blaming this on me?" She squeaked sadly.

"No, Cat, I'm not. Listen, it's not my fault…or Cat's…that I don't have the power she thought I had, I'm sorry, ok?" He exclaimed.

"Cat, take him back he's of no use to us," Jade ordered.

Cat nodded, "Come on Beck," she whispered.

Andre, Tori, and Robbie exchanged sad looks as Beck turned with Cat to leave.

Beck froze and furrowed his eyebrows when he heard a ringing sound.

He looked around trying to decipher where the sound was coming from.

"Do you guys hear that?" He questioned.

"What? Your incompetence?" Jade remarked.

"No, that ringing," he corrected.

"I don't hear anything," Tori noted.

The ringing was coming from the volcano Beck was facing. He started running up the volcano. It got hotter the higher he got.

All of them exchanged looks before following him.

Beck knelt down and looked into the mouth of the volcano.

"Look!" He exclaimed as he pointed inside of it.

They all laid down and looked in as well.

"I see something pink and glowing," Robbie sang excitedly.

Cat gasped, "I wonder what it is!" She exclaimed.

Jade rolled her eyes and shook her head before looking back in.

"It looks like _someone _owes me an apology," Beck remarked.

"Yeah, and who's that?" Jade replied sarcastically.

"Seriously? You insult me, and make fun of me, when I risked my life to help you," he reminded her.

"I'm not much of an apologetic type," Jade replied with a shrug.

"Well, maybe you should work on that, because typically, when someone hurts someone's feelings, they apologize for it," Beck explained.

"Well, I'm not typical," Jade informed him.

"Whatever," Beck replied annoyed.

"Ok, so…if you two are done flirting…I think we should figure out a way to…I don't know…get the gem?" Andre remarked.

"Flirting?" Jade repeated outraged.

"We were _not _flirting," Beck assured him.

"Uh huh…riiiiight," Robbie remarked.

"How do we get the gem?" Jade asked annoyed.

"I can make a vine and lower someone into it," Andre suggested.

"Alright, who should be lowered in?" Tori quizzed.

"Whoever is the lightest?" Robbie offered as he glanced at Cat.

Jade looked at Cat as well, "Who's the 2nd lightest?" She asked quickly.

A scowl formed on Cat's face before she rolled her eyes and went with it.

"I'll do it," Beck offered.

"Just don't screw it up," Jade ordered briskly.

Beck rolled his eyes.

"Alright, ya ready?" Andre questioned.

Beck nodded as he gripped the edge of the volcano.

Andre wrapped a vine around his ankle and lowered him into the volcano.

"Here, I'll put a heat resistant shield around you," Tori stated as she did so.

"Thanks," Beck muttered.

Son he was lowered enough and he looked around for the gem.

"Left," Jade ordered Andre.

Andre swung him to the right.

"Your other left!" She spat at him.

"Sorry," Andre muttered as he swung him the other way.

Beck strained as he tried to grab the gem, but it was about an inch out of the reach.

"What're you doing, just grab it!" Jade shouted at him.

"Don't you think that if I _could _I would?" He snapped back at her.

"Jade, yelling at him won't help anything," Robbie informed her.

Jade glared at Robbie for a couple seconds before looking back in the volcano.

"I can't reach it!" Beck informed them.

"I'll help him!" Cat exclaimed as she jumped in.

"No!" Jade shouted as she tried grabbing her as she fell, but instead of helping her, they both fell into the volcano.

"Grab the vine!" Jade shouted as she did so.

Cat screamed and grabbed it too.

They both slid down promptly. They jerked to a stop once they reached the end…knocking Beck off of the vine.

…

**A/N: I actually found this chapter pretty amusing. But I also find Bade banter amusing…I just hope you guys did too! LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE. Inform your friends to read this too, the more viewers the better :) A new update with occur tomorrow!**


	4. Oh

**Corsica**

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR LE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! They make me feel so great, and they mean more than you will ever know. It's nice to know that people are reading this, and are actually enjoying it. I was afraid people would hate it…like most things I do that don't involve writing…ANYWAY…read ahead!**

**Ch. 4**

Beck grunted as he landed on a slab of rock.

He groaned in pain as he looked up, "Wow, thanks you guys," he muttered as he stood up.

"Don't thank me, thank Cat," Jade retorted.

"I just wanted to help, you didn't have to come with me," Cat pointed out.

"It's not like I just _decided_ I wanted to dive into molten lava. I was trying to stop you from killing yourself," Jade reminded her.

"AH!" Andre shouted as the vine disintegrated.

Cat and Jade both screamed as they fell onto the same slab of rock.

Beck grunted as Jade landed on him, and then Cat landed on Jade.

Jade groaned and pushed Cat off of her, and then rolled off of Beck.

"Ow…" Beck choked out.

"What happened?" Jade shouted up at Andre.

"The vine touched the lava!" Tori shouted back.

"Can you make another one?" Cat asked.

"No, it burned my hand," Andre stated as he showed them his blistering, burnt hand.

"So how do we get out of here?" Beck asked.

"The gem'll take us to the next realm," Cat pointed out.

"Only the 3 of us would go, we all have to be together before we can activate it," Jade reminded her.

"Wait…what if the gem is booby trapped?" Beck quizzed.

"I don't know…if it were, the volcano would probably erupt," Jade shrugged, and she quickly got it after stating it.

"Stand back!" Beck yelled up at Robbie, Tori, and Andre.

"Stay in the middle of the slab," Beck ordered.

"Don't tell me what to do," Jade retorted.

"I don't understand, what'll this accomplish, besides being burned to death?" Cat quizzed.

"Just go with it," Jade replied.

Beck grabbed the gem quickly and crouched down, shielding both Jade and Cat.

The volcano started rumbling, and boiling.

Jade pushed Beck off of her, so Beck just rolled his eyes and shielded Cat, since Jade seemed to be able to handle herself.

Jade scooted herself to the edge of the rock board so it was at an angle.

"What're you doing?" Beck asked in awe as he backed away from Cat.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," she replied as she snatched the gem from him.

She enclosed the gem in her hands and closed her eyes.

She started whispering something Beck couldn't make out.

Cat gripped onto him, and Beck gripped onto the board as the volcano erupted.

The shot out of the volcano faster than the speed of sound.

A cascade of colors formed just outside of the volcano, sucking up Andre, Robbie, and Tori.

It all happened so fast as they exited the volcano.

The colors spun and twisted, as did they.

Jade had opened the portal to the next realm.

All of the warping and color changing was making Beck feel nauseas.

Soon, they were being thrown into a deciduous forest.

The branches of trees broke their falls, but they still all landed with a loud thud.

Birds chirped and flew away due to the disruptive sound.

They all groaned in pain.

Andre rolled over and looked around.

"Where are we?" He asked in awe.

"A jungle," Jade replied in a 'duh' tone.

"No, we're in a forest…there's a distinct difference," Cat retorted.

"Cat," Jade stated.

"Whatty?" Cat asked innocently.

"This is one of those days where you don't want to piss me off," Jade snapped at her as she stood up.

"Can we please get to Aria without killing eachother?" Tori offered.

"No promises," Jade retorted.

Andre looked at Cat and nodded.

Cat grabbed her necklace and pulled it off, making her transform into a cat.

Tori held Cat's necklace as Cat climbed up one of the trees. She climbed up as high as possible and looked around.

Her eyes widened largely when she noticed how huge the jungle was.

She climbed down and Tori slipped her necklace back on.

Cat gasped once she was human again. "Oh my god! It was huge!" She shouted.

Tori manifested a piece of paper and a pencil and handed it to Robbie.

Robbie squinted as he looked into Cat's thoughts.

Once he saw the image, he started scribbling it down on the paper.

Beck was astounded once he finished, and it looked like an actual photograph.

"So…basically…finding the azure gem will be very complicated," Andre concluded.

"Well…its getting dark, maybe we should find somewhere to crash for the night," Tori offered.

"No, we're _not _crashing for the night. We _have _to get to Aria…the sooner the better," Jade retorted.

"We need to sleep, a few hours won't be much," Beck pointed out.

"In a few hours Gormogon could…" she started as she glared at him, then she shook her head, "Forget it," she muttered before turning and walking through the jungle.

Beck furrowed his eyebrows confused.

"You see—," Robbie started explaining.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about it," Jade threatened.

Robbie sighed and backed down.

Beck looked towards Cat hoping she would explain, but she just shook her head with a sad look.

Beck sighed and followed them as they kept walking.

They walked for what felt like forever until they came across a rustic sodhouse.

"It's a sign!...that we should _rest_," Andre stated annoyed.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Fine…just a couple hours, then we're leaving," she ordered briskly.

"Yay!" Cat cheered as she ran through the front door.

"Wait!" Tori shouted as she ran in after her.

Tori grabbed Cat by the arm, stopping her.

"There could be someone in here, we should check first," Tori stated.

"Ohhh…" Cat whispered.

Jade, Beck, Andre, and Robbie filed in after the two girls.

"Cat and I will look in this direction," Tori stated pointing to the other side of the house.

"Robbie and I will look over here…you two should go that way," Andre stated.

Jade rolled her eyes and looked at Beck with an annoyed look, "Come on," she ordered.

Beck felt a ping of success that she had agreed in letting him look around with her.

It was an improvement.

Beck followed her as she headed down a hall way.

She walked into an empty room and glanced around.

"Clear," she muttered.

"Good," Beck replied as he turned to leave.

"Wait," Jade stated as she looked up at the falling apart ceiling.

"There's something under the sod," Jade stated.

"More sod?" Beck quizzed.

She glared at him, "Get over here," she ordered.

"Why?" He questioned as he did so.

"I can't reach…lift me up," she instructed.

He held out his hands and she stepped on them, letting him lift her up.

She reached up and pushed the sod out of the way, trying to get to the hidden object.

It was gold and shiny, but it was stuck.

"Are you almost done…this isn't that easy," Beck strained.

"What're you saying? That I'm fat?" She stated defensively.

"No, you're not fat, I don't have enough upper body strength to hold a person for this long," he explained.

"Just suck it up, I almost got it," she assured him as she wiped some of the sod off of the golden object.

She gasped when she realized what it was.

It was a Golden Bird whistle. This whistle would summon a majestic golden bird.

She pulled it out, "Got it!" she exclaimed.

Before she could react, Beck's legs gave out, and they both fell. Beck landed on his back hard, and Jade landed on him.

Her chest from pressed against his, and their noses and lips were nearly touching.

Beck looked up into her eyes, breathing heavily.

Her eyes looked even more stunning up close.

"I heard a loud crashing noise, are you guys al—_oh_…"

Both Beck and Jade looked up quickly at Andre who had a hysterical grin on his face.

"This is _so _not what it looks like," Jade assured him.

"_Oh_," Andre repeated slower.

"Well, you know, maybe if you got off of me, he'd stop thinking we were…you know…" Beck offered.

Jade huffed and got off of Beck and stood up, "Andre, look…there's nothing going on between Beck and I," Jade assured him.

"Yeah, I was just holding her," Beck stated, quickly regretting it.

Andre raised his eyebrows at him with a smirk.

"No…not like that, you see we were—," Beck started.

"It was an accident," Jade stated.

"_Oh_," Andre repeated for a third time.

Jade motioned up to the whistle, "There's a golden dragon whistle up there," she stated awkwardly.

"What's going on in here?" Tori exclaimed.

"Nothing," Beck and Jade both answered quickly in unison.

They both looked towards eachother at the same time, and then looked back at Robbie, Andre, Tori, and Cat at the same time.

"So the whistle?" Andre quizzed with a chuckle.

"Up there," Jade stated.

Andre went over and looked up.

"Aren't there only like 3 of those in existence?" Robbie asked in amazement.

"Yeah, golden birds are very rare," Tori pointed out.

"So…these golden birds?" Beck quizzed.

"They're almost the size of dragons, and there claws are coated in venom, and their teeth are sharper than shark teeth," Cat explained.

"And people have whistles to _summon_ them?" Beck asked skeptically.

"The whistle lets them know you mean no harm, so only people with a whistle can get near one," Tori explained.

Beck nodded.

Tori levitated it down and handed it to Jade.

Robbie, Cat, Tori, and Andre stared at Jade in determination.

"So…?" Cat asked hopefully.

"Is it his?" Andre asked.

"Is it whose?" Beck asked confused.

Jade nodded, "Yes…this is his," she stated.

"Whose?" Beck asked louder.

Jade ran her thumb over the golden, beautiful design on the side of the whistle. "My father's," she exclaimed as she looked up at him. "He left this for me."

…

**A/N: So I hope that maybe cleared up something previous to the slightest…but, you'll find out more about Jade's parents ;) It's pretty intense. ANYWHO…LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE! They make me so happy!**


	5. Boom

**Corsica**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews :D I think you'll enjoy this chapter ;) Some action and BADE. So go on…read the chapter…what're you still doing here reading this…GO ON AND READ.**

**Ch. 5**

Beck furrowed his eyebrows, "So, where is your father then?" He asked curiously.

Jade enclosed the whistle in her hand and sighed, "I don't know…I haven't seen him since I was 15," she replied softly.

"Oh," Beck replied just above a whisper.

"Come on…we should all get some sleep," Tori stated.

"Good night all," Andre stated as he walked out of the room.

"Night," Robbie stated as he walked out too and joined Andre in the room they discovered.

"Are you ok Jadey?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied as she glared at Cat, annoyed that she'd think otherwise.

"Come on Cat," Tori urged as she led her out of the room.

Once Cat and Tori left the room, Jade examined the whistle again.

"There's more to that whistle…isn't there?" Beck questioned.

"Wait 60 seconds, and then take the whistle, got it?" She quizzed as she sat cross legged on the floor.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"60 seconds," she repeated ignoring him.

Beck nodded as she watched as she clutched the whistle in both hands and closed her eyes.

_Jade breathed heavily as she watched her father sitting in the dark, disgusting dungeon cell._

_She instantly recognized it as Gormogon's castle in Aria._

_Her father had made it to Aria, but he didn't make it past Gormogon._

_A guard came and opened his cell._

_"Just know Cedric, that your daughter will never make it to Aria," he assured him._

_"She _will_ succeed. I know she will…" he assured him._

_"And how do you know that?" The guard retorted._

_"I sent her redheaded friend to seek the one called Beck…with him by her side, she'll get here in no time. And just as long as she remembers to use her head, and remember why she's doing this…she'll make it," he assured him._

_Jade furrowed her eyebrows, her father had sent Cat to find Beck._

_Use her head and remember by she's doing this._

_Jade wasn't entirely sure what that meant._

Jade gasped as she entered reality again.

She looked up at Beck as he clutched the whistle, "Are you ok?" He asked confused.

"Yeah…I'm fine," she replied as she took the whistle back.

"What happened? What did that thing do?" Beck asked curiously.

"It let me see where my father was. Gormogon has him…" She explained.

"Well, if he's anything like you, he'll be fine until we get there," Beck assured her.

Jade smiled sheepishly and then looked at the whistle before sliding it in her pocket.

"Good night," Beck stated as he laid down against the wall.

"I was going to sleep in this room," Jade stated annoyed.

"Well, I just got comfortable, you should've said something sooner," he replied as he stretched and closed his eyes.

"Don't be surprised if I kill you in your sleep," Jade threatened as she laid down.

"Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't killed me yet," he joked as he looked towards her as she laid down on the other side of the room.

"Well, I still need you until we get to Aria…then I may not be so kind," she muttered as she turned away from him.

"Wow…you're too kind," he mumbled.

"I know," she replied smugly before sighing.

"Goodnight Jade," Beck stated.

Jade didn't respond.

A few seconds passed by.

"Beck?" Jade muttered.

"Yeah?" He replied a couple moments after.

"Remember earlier when I was mean to you, and doubted you?" She quizzed.

"Yeah," Beck shrugged.

"Well I'm…I'd like to apologize," she stated softly.

Beck furrowed his eyebrows, "Why?" He asked confused.

"My father sent Cat to find you…which means you're obviously special in some way," she shrugged.

A smug grin formed on Beck's face, "You think I'm special?" He chuckled.

"Ok, I think you're _trying _to make me kill you," she retorted.

Beck chuckled, "Goodnight Jade," he repeated.

Jade just sighed and went to sleep.

…

Tori winced as she slowly started waking up.

She squinted as she opened her eyes. It was still dark out.

She flared her nostrils when she smelt a familiar smell.

Gas.

"Cat! Cat wake up!" Tori cried out as she shook her small friend.

Cat whimpered as she looked up at Tori tiredly, "What?" She groaned.

"You have to get up, _now_…we have to get out of here," she exclaimed as she stod up.

Cat perked up as she stood up as well, "What's wrong?" She asked in fear.

"Just get outside and as far away as possible," she ordered briskly.

Cat looked at her with scared eyes.

"Go!" She shouted. Cat flinched and did as she was told.

"Andre! Robbie!" Tori shouted as she ran into their room.

Andre shot awake, "I'm awake…what happened?" He asked quickly, only half awake.

"You have to get out of here now…" she ordered as she pulled Robbie up.

Andre flared his nostrils as he smelt the gas too.

"Jade! Beck!" She shouted as she ran down the hall to the room they were sleeping in.

Beck got up and looked around tiredly, "What is it?" He yawned.

"You two have to get up and get out of here _now_!" She shouted as she shook Jade.

"What?" Jade groaned angrily.

Beck smelled the air, "Gas…this place is gonna explode any second," he exclaimed.

Tori ran out of the room.

Jade's eyes widened as she scrambled up to her feet.

Beck got her out of the room first before he followed after her.

They ran out of the dwelling and joined the rest of them.

Jade reached in her pocket, feeling around for the whistle.

Her eyes widened when she couldn't find it.

"The whistle…" she muttered looking back at the dwelling.

Beck looked back at the house, "Stay here…I'll go get it…" he stated confidently before running back towards the house.

"No, Beck, you'll be blown to pieces!" Andre shouted after him…but Beck ignored him.

Jade's heart raced as she watched intently.

She couldn't believe that Beck had just risked his life to get the whistle.

That's when she realized she couldn't let him do it alone.

As soon as she started running back towards the house, Beck ran back out, with the whistle in hand.

Beck grabbed onto Jade and pulled her to the ground, shielding her with his body as the dwelling exploded.

Beck winced as some chunks of the house hit his back, but he didn't budge.

He tightened his grip on Jade when another bomb went off.

He felt something scratch against his skin, right at the end of his eyebrow. He also felt a searing pain on his waist, making him wince in pain.

Soon, the exploding stopped.

Beck wasn't sure if it was his heart beating he heard, or Jade's.

"Are you guys alright?" Tori exclaimed as the 4 of them ran over to Jade and Beck.

Beck released Jade and winced in pain.

Jade looked at Beck, making her eyes go wide.

"Oh my god…" she muttered as she noticed the blood running down his face, and large gash on his waist.

"We'll make a fire…Jade…get Beck fixed up," Andre instructed.

Jade nodded and slung Beck's around over her shoulder and helped him.

"Really, I'm fine," he assured her.

"You're the worst liar in the history of the world," she informed him as she sat him down on a stump.

He winced again and looked at her as he held out his hand, with the whistle in it.

She smiled slightly and took it from him.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," she informed him as she dabbed the wound on his brow with a cloth.

"Well, I knew the whistle was important to you," he pointed out.

She reached into Tori's magical first aid kit and pulled out a bandage. She applied it to his wound.

"Really…it's no big deal though," Beck shrugged.

"_No big deal_? You just risked your life for _a whistle_…and you saved my life in the process," she reminded him.

"True," he replied.

"Lift up your arms," she ordered, and he did as he was told.

She grabbed the sides of his shirt and slowly pulled it over his head.

Jade was taken aback by the sight of his gorgeous abs.

She looked back up at Beck who chuckled at her reaction.

She blushed and broke eye contact.

She grabbed some disinfectant and put some on the cloth, "I'm not gonna lie…this is gonna hurt like hell," Jade assured him.

"Oh come on, it can't be that—OH MY GOD! OW!" He shouted as she dabbed it against his wound.

Jade laughed and was soon finished.

"What the hell is that stuff?" He exclaimed.

Jade read the label, "Well…Tori seems to be out of disinfectant…so I used dragon bite reliever instead," she shrugged as she put it back in the bag.

A small smile formed on his face as he rolled his eyes playfully.

"You know…since I saved your life, and got your whistle…I think you should do something for me," he stated.

She arched an eyebrow at him as she put a bandage over the gash, "Oh? And what would that be?" She quizzed.

"Do we have enough firewood yet?" Cat whimpered as they started walking back to where Beck and Jade were.

"Yeah, I think we have enough, come on before Beck and Jade kill eachother," Tori joked as they emerged.

Andre froze with wide eyes, "Unless kissing can kill you…I think they're fine…"

**A/N: SO! I know the kiss may seem a little too soon…BUT I HONESTLY DON'T CARE…I like how it turned out. You'll see more of the kiss in the beginning of the next chapter, I promise! I probably won't update until late tomorrow night, I got places to go, people to see! LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE.**


	6. Golden Birds

**Corsica**

**A/N: I know I was supposed to update yesterday, but unfortunately I'm in high school, and its EXAM week -.- So I've been studying my brains out, and I slept basically all day yesterday. SO HERE'S YOUR UPDATE :)**

**Ch. 6**

Jade's fingers located themselves in Beck's fluffy hair.

Her lips felt soft against his, and it just felt…_perfect._

Jade slowly pulled away and looked into his eyes.

Beck's heart was still racing. Beck pressed his lips together and nodded as he looked away awkwardly.

Jade cleared her throat and glanced the other way, "So, uh…I'll go check to see if they have the fire—," Jade started saying, but stopped as she turned around and saw her friends all looking at her in awe.

Her jaw dropped as she tried thinking of a logically excuse.

Except there was no excuse besides the fact they were kissing.

Jade looked towards Beck hoping he'd help her out.

"I got nothing," he shrugged.

Jade rolled her eyes and looked back at her friends, "Well, that fire's not gonna start itself!" She exclaimed annoyed before crossing her arms.

"Wow…we leave you alone for a couple minutes…and Jade turns soft," Andre joked.

"I have not gone soft!" Jade shouted at him menacingly.

She sighed and crossed her arms. She looked towards Beck, who just smiled at her.

She huffed as she walked away from him.

Soon, they had lit a fire, and went back to sleep for a couple hours.

Once the sun came up, Robbie awoke, and woke up the rest of them.

Cat doused the fire, and they were on their way again.

"So, when can we summon a golden bird?" Beck asked curiously.

"Once we climb to the highest point of this jungle," Jade replied.

"And where is the highest point?" Beck quizzed.

"There," Tori stated as she pointed to a pointed cliff. They could barely see it through the layer of cloud beneath it.

"Oh…wow…that's high," Beck murmured.

"Yeah, that's why it's called the _highest_ point in the jungle," Jade retorted.

Beck rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"No one would ever guess you two kissed," Cat noted as she shook her head.

"Really," Andre agreed.

"Wow, _still _not a big deal," Beck informed them.

"It kinda is," Tori nodded.

Jade rolled her eyes as they started going at an incline towards the pointed cliff.

Within less than an hour, they reached the edge of the cliff.

"Woah," Beck stated in awe as he looked out at the jungle.

"Alright…blow the whistle," Andre instructed.

"Don't tell me what to do," Jade retorted as she retrieved the golden whistle.

"So…how exactly do we get on the birds?" Beck questioned as he looked over the edge at the layer of clouds.

"Jade will blow the whistle, and then we jump, and the bird will catch us," Cat shrugged as if it were simple logic.

Beck looked back down, "Wait, I'm sorry, _jump_?" He repeated.

Tori shrugged, "Yeah," she replied.

Jade brought the whistle up to her lips and blew into it, 3 times.

"Have any of you ever actually done this before?" Beck quizzed skeptically.

"Nope," Robbie replied.

"It's not that bad, we've faced worse," Tori informed him.

"Alright, everyone partner up," Andre ordered.

"Robbie!" Cat exclaimed.

"Andre, be my partner," Jade ordered.

"Sorry, Tori's my partner," he replied with a smirk.

Jade gave him an annoyed look before glancing at Beck and rolling her eyes.

"Alright, Cat, Robbie, you 2 go first," Jade ordered.

"Kk!" Cat exclaimed as she glanced at Robbie as they located themselves on the edge.

They both jumped at the same time. Cat screamed out in joy as they did so.

Beck watched as they disappeared through the clouds.

"Our turn," Tori stated as she and Andre stood up the edge, facing Jade and Beck.

Andre waved before they free fell backwards, and turned back around just before disappearing through the clouds.

"How do you know a bird actually picked them up, and they're not falling to their deaths?" Beck questioned.

"I don't," Jade replied as she looked over the edge.

Jade stumbled backwards, and Beck screamed out in fear as two ginormous birds shot through the clouds with Cat and Robbie on one, and Tori and Andre on the other…riding them like pros.

A large smile formed on Jade's face as she looked up at them in awe.

"Come on, ready?" Jade questioned.

"Uh, no, not really," he replied before smiling nervously.

"Here, take my hand," Jade instructed as she held out her hand to him.

He looked at her to make sure she was serious before taking her hand.

She walked to the edge of the cliff and fell backwards, taking Beck with her.

Beck gasped and turned over as Jade did the same.

His heart raced due to the falling sensation. He nearly screamed as a golden bird swooped under them.

Beck gripped onto Jade in terror as he looked at the jungle whizzing past.

Jade sat up tall as she rode the bird with pride.

Beck slowly released Jade as he got comfortable with being up so high.

The wind whipped his hair around. Even though everything was going by pretty fast, it was still a beautiful sight.

Jade smiled proudly as she glanced back at Jade, who smiled as well.

"This is so cool!" Cat screamed as her and Robbie's bird swooped under Beck and Jade.

Beck laughed as he loosened up a bit and raised his arms in the air.

Jade squinted as a bright blue light emanated from the shore of the body of water.

"Look!" Jade shouted at Beck.

Cat, Robbie, Andre, and Tori were too far ahead to hear her.

"The gem!" Beck exclaimed.

"Oh no…" Jade muttered.

"What?" Beck quizzed before following her gaze.

What he saw were guards that he recognized from the streets of Corsica.

They all had bows and arrows. They aimed them up at Jade and Beck.

"Go!" Jade screamed as she shoved Beck off of the bird, and jumped after him.

Beck screamed as they became airborne.

Jade looked up in horror as several arrows shot up at the large bird.

A pain filled screech came from the bird as it came out of the sky.

A loud splash was heard as Beck fell into the water, and Jade followed right after him.

The bird fell in right after. Jade stared at it in awe as the water around it started turning red.

There were only so many golden birds in existence, and now another one was dead.

Jade was so focused on the bird, that she barely noticed she was still underwater, and her lungs were filling with water quickly.

She felt an arm wrap around her torso and drag her through the water.

She gasped for air once she resurfaced.

"Jade, come on! The guards are going to get to the gem!" Beck shouted as he dragged her to the shore.

Jade looked at the woods and saw the guards running towards the shore.

She pulled away from Beck and ran onto the shore towards the glowing blue gem.

Before the guard could grab it, she swung her foot, hitting him in the face.

She grabbed the gem and gripped onto it.

A guard kicked her in the chest, knocking her onto her back, and making her drop the gem.

He caught it and smiled victoriously.

Without even thinking, Beck tackled the man and snatched the gem, before kicking the man in the head, knocking him unconscious.

Before Beck could react, he felt something grip his shoulders and pulled him off of the ground.

Jade hopped up and grabbed onto his legs as they were lifted into the sky.

They looked up at Tori and Andre on the golden bird as Tori gave them a thumbs up.

Cat and Robbie hopped onto their bird, and pulled up Beck and Jade.

Beck handed the gem to Jade. She held it in her hands and closed her eyes before whispering something none of them could make out.

A colorful portal opened again, sucking them in, and throwing them into the next realm.

…

**A/N: It's not as long as some of the other chapters, but I still liked this…kind of. It seemed kind of rushed, but like I said, exam week, and I barely had time to type this today :/ LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE :D**


	7. Frozen

**Corsica**

**A/N: READ HERE READ HERE READ HERE**

**Since its exam week, and I'm EXHAUSTED. Updates will be every OTHER day until probably Saturday. So probably no update tomorrow, but Friday for sure, and then every day after that. THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!**

**Ch. 7**

They all crashed violently onto the freezing cold ground, coated in a thick layer of snow.

Robbie groaned and shivered as he sat up and looked around as the snow falling heavily.

The rest of them all started getting up and looking around. They could barely see through the haze of snow.

"Come on, we should start walking," Jade urged as she squinted through the snow.

"I'm cold," Cat whimpered.

"Come here," Robbie instructed as he held out his arms to her. She walked over and snuggled against him as he enveloped her, and kept walking.

"So, which gem are we looking for now?" Beck asked as he went ahead to the front next to Jade.

"The amethyst gem," she replied.

"So, the purple one?" He concluded.

"Why can't you just say amethyst?" She asked annoyed.

"Why can't _you_ just say purple?" He retorted.

"Do you _want _me to kill you?" Jade threatened as she glared at him.

"Not today," he joked.

"Seriously, just get married already and have 900 adorable children, please," Tori remarked.

Both Beck and Jade furrowed their eyebrows as they looked back at her.

"Ok, if I ever get married, it will _not _be to him," Jade assured her.

"Right, she doesn't go for strong, attractive studs like me," Beck teased.

Jade glared at him and then rolled her eyes.

"What…no denial? You _agree_ with me," Beck laughed.

"Strong? Absolutely not. Attractive? No doubt about it. Stud? HA!" She scoffed.

"Well, at least I got 1 out of 3," he shrugged.

"Uh…you guys…are those I think they are?" They heard Andre exclaim from behind them.

They turned around and looked at what he was looking at.

"Well, if you think they're white lions, then yeah, they are what you think they are," Tori muttered with wide eyes staring at the dozen white lions.

"I didn't know white lions existed…" Beck muttered.

"Yeah, neither did I…run," Tori ordered as she took off running.

They all complied and ran into the snowy forest.

One of the lions let out a fearsome roar and the pack of lions took off after them.

Tori reached in her pouch and pulled out a handful of pebbles before throwing them at the lions. The pebbles exploded, blindsiding the lions.

"Keep running," Robbie cried out.

Cat screamed as she tripped and tumbled into the snow.

Jade stopped and looked back at her. She rolled her eyes and ran to her.

"Come on," she ordered briskly as she pulled her up and brushed off some of the snow off.

Cat gasped as she looked back at the lions catching up with them.

Jade tugged on her arm as she continued running. She pushed Cat ahead of her before she continued running.

Soon they reached the top of a hill.

Beck looked down the hill, and saw it led to a frozen body of water.

"Oh please be frozen like 9 feet," he pleaded as he froze.

"Go!" Jade shouted as she shoved him down the hill. She ran down the hill after him, and helped him up once she reached the bottom of the hill.

The rest followed them as they ran onto the frozen water.

The lions growled at them as they appeared at the top of the hill.

The body of water was huge.

"Come on," Tori ordered as she kept running.

The rest of them started running again, until they heard an earsplitting crack.

They all stopped in their tracks.

"The ice," Cat whimpered.

Jade breathed heavily as she crouched down, and got down on her knees, staring at the ice.

She brushed away the snow covering the ice, as she saw something moving slowly in the water.

She furrowed her eyebrows as she watched it swim in circles.

She screamed as it shot up through the ice faster than the speed of light, it seemed.

As it shot through the ice, she heard someone call her name and grab onto her before yanking her away from the area.

Cat and Tori's deafening screams rang in Jade's ears as she watched the shark fall back down, breaking more ice.

The ice started cracking and breaking off into pieces.

"RUN!" Beck screamed, pulling Jade back into reality. He was still holding onto her as he urged for her to run.

She complied quickly and ran.

The ice started breaking faster.

Jade froze when she heard Cat scream, and then a splash.

She spun around, and Cat was nowhere to be seen.

"Cat!" She shouted as she ran back, looking for her red hair in the water.

She looked down and saw Cat sinking.

"She's drowning," she exclaimed as she readied herself to jump in.

"No, it's too cold, you'll die too," Beck informed her.

"I can't just let her drown!" She screamed angrily.

He looked down and took a deep breath before jumping in.

"Beck!" Jade exclaimed.

Her focus was taken away from Beck and Cat as the shark cashed through the ice, several feet behind her.

"Andre!" Jade shouted.

Andre nodded and shot a vine at the shark, wrapping around it multiple times.

He used his other hand to pelt it with boulders.

Tori levitated it into the air, before dropping from as high as she could get it.

Andre restrained its fins so it couldn't attack again.

It fell back into the water, and sank.

Jade breathed heavily as she looked over at where Cat had fallen through as Beck pulled Cat out.

Tori, Andre, Robbie, and Jade all ran to them, avoiding the holes in the ice.

"Cat?" Jade exclaimed as she crouched down next to her.

"She's blue," Robbie whimpered as he crouched down next to her other side.

"Tori?" Jade exclaimed desperately, "Warm her up!" She ordered.

Tori took Robbie's place and held onto Cat as she closed her eyes and tried transferring heat, using her magic, into the tiny redhead.

As Tori did that, Jade turned her attention to Beck, who was shivering uncontrollably.

"Beck," she breathed. At least he was conscious, Cat wasn't.

"No, she's not warming up, she's too cold," Tori exclaimed.

"No! Cat! Stay with me!" Jade shouted as she shook her.

Cat was basically a sister to her, she'd known her almost her whole life.

Tori went to Beck's side and warmed him up.

Jade would've been more worried about Beck, but Cat was her main focus right now.

"Cat! Cat!" Jade cried out.

Cat was blue, and frigid. Tears burned in Jade's eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

Beck crawled over to Cat's other side and placed his hands on her stomach slowly and delicately.

He took a deep breath and looked down at her as a white light came from his hands, shining over Cat's body.

Jade's jaw dropped and she furrowed her eyebrows as she watched Cat's blue body turning back to its normal dark pale color.

Cat gasped for air and shot up, making Beck flinch away.

"What happened?" She asked wearily.

"Cat!" Tori exclaimed as she pulled her up and into a hug.

Robbie hugged onto her next, and then Andre.

Cat giggled at all of the love she was receiving.

Jade was still gaping as she looked towards Beck who looked away awkwardly and stood up.

Jade stood up too and was about to ask Beck what had just happened, but cat hugged onto her before she could.

"Everyone else hugged me, so I thought it'd make sense I hugged you," she giggled before releasing her and hugging Beck.

"Come on, we should get off of this ice," Tori urged.

"Yeah," Andre agreed as they started walking slowly off of the ice.

It wasn't a long walk, and once they were off of the ice, they started walking at a normal pace.

Jade grabbed Beck by the arm and pulled him back as the rest of them kept walking.

"What was that back there?" She exclaimed.

Beck sighed, "Ok, so I can heal people, ok?" he shrugged.

"You said you didn't have any abilities," she pointed out.

"No, I said I didn't have any _cool _abilities," he corrected.

"You just saved my best friend's life, that's not cool, that's extraordinary. Thank you," she stated before wrapping her arms around his neck.

He was taken by surprise at first by the hug, but smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes, savoring the moment.

Jade pulled away and looked up at him, slightly blushing as she smiled.

She looked down and cleared her throat, "We should catch up," she muttered.

"Yeah," Beck nodded before motioning in that direction.

Jade smiled awkwardly before they walked up to the top of the hill their friends had disappeared over a few seconds prior.

They went up and glanced around looking for their friends.

They both furrowed their eyebrows as they looked out at the vast open area.

Their friends were nowhere in sight.

…

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! ****As you could probably guess, this automatically means MORE BADE MOMENTS. They'll all be reunited soon though, no worries. AND…you know…REVIEWS always motivate me more to update ;D**


	8. Evol

**Corsica**

**A/N: Sup peoples ;D Here's that update just like I promised! And I promise…BADE ENSUES! :) :) :) :) :)**

**Ch. 8**

Jade ran down the hill and looked around, "Andre! Cat! Tori! Robbie!" She shouted glancing around.

Beck ran down and stopped by her side, "We only stopped for like a minute, how could they have gotten that far?" Beck questioned confused.

"I have no idea," Jade replied.

"Their foot prints stop right up there," Beck stated as he pointed a few feet ahead of them.

Jade went over to where the footprints stopped and sighed.

"I don't understand, maybe—" Jade started as she walked ahead, but stopped when the ground beneath her caved in, and she fell in.

She screamed as she started going down the tube made of ice.

"Jade!" Beck exclaimed. He looked down and hole and took a deep breath before jumping in.

Jade tried grabbing onto the sides of the chute, but it was too slippery. The chute twisted and turned, making her hit the ice pretty hard.

She screamed as she was thrown out of the tunnel, and onto the side of the mountain, on a thin ledge against the mountain.

She groaned in pain as she slowly stood up.

She wasn't up for long before Beck came flying through and crashed into her.

She fell back onto the ledge, and Beck laid on top of her.

Beck groaned as well before rolling off of her.

"Jade, Beck, are you guys ok?" Cat exclaimed.

"How—wh—I—" Beck stuttered as he looked around, baffled by the lack of physics.

"How did we get from falling through a hole, to a mountain 100 feet in the air?" Jade asked confused.

"I'm a witch, remember?" Tori asked in a 'duh' tone.

"Can't you make another one of those things so we end up by the gem?" Beck asked hopefully.

"No, sorry, I'm still new at this, and I can only do it once at a time," she explained.

Beck sighed and tried to listen for a familiar ringing.

Once he heard it, he glanced around for glowing purple.

"There," he stated as he pointed at the tip of the mountain.

"Come on," Jade instructed as she started walking again.

They all followed.

"You guys, I still feel cold, and tired," Cat whimpered.

"Come here," Robbie ordered, and Cat complied. He placed his hand against her forehead. "Fever," he stated.

"Hypothermia," Tori noted.

"Keep her warm," Jade demanded before she continued walking.

Cat sniffled and then whimpered before Tori used her magic to try to keep her warm.

"Sooo…why did you guys fall back?" Andre asked with a smirk.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Nothing happened," she assured him.

They walked for a little while longer until they were almost to the top of the mountain.

Cat stopped and sniffled again before closing her eyes as if she were in a daze.

"Uh oh…" Tori stated.

"Uh oh? Uh oh what?" Beck asked nervously.

"Cat has _extremely _powerful sneezes," Andre noted.

Jade gripped the bridge of Cat's nose, thus stopping her from sneezing.

They all sighed in relief.

Jade slowly released her nose.

Cat giggled, "Wow, that was close," she stated happily.

"Come on, we should—," but before Andre could finish his sentence, the tiny redhead sneezed.

They looked up as the mountains shook violently.

"The gem!" Beck exclaimed as they watched the gem roll off of the mountain and into the canyon.

"The avalanche!" Robbie screamed.

Before they could react, a forceful wave of snow took them with it over the ledge of the mountain, into the deadly canyon.

All of their screams echoed as they fell 100s of feet, hitting the jagged rocks.

The snow broke their fall slightly, but they still landed awfully hard.

Before they could get up, more snow fell, burying them.

Jade strained and groaned as she pushed through the heavy layer of snow.

She climbed out and looked around as she saw Andre pull Cat out, and Tori found Robbie.

"Are you ok?" Andre asked her.

"Where's Beck?" Jade asked quickly.

"I don't know," Tori replied as she looked around.

Jade started digging through the snow frantically.

"Beck! Beck? Beck!" She exclaimed as she did so.

Her hands started becoming numb from digging through all of the snow.

"Where are you?" She exclaimed as she continued digging through the snow, ignoring the pain rising in her hands.

Tori furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at Jade.

"You guys…look," she stated as she tapped Andre on the shoulder.

He, Cat, and Robbie all looked at Jade as well.

"Her eyes are changing to red," Cat whimpered.

They all knew that meant she was transforming.

"We gotta get out of here," Andre stated.

"What about Beck, we can't leave him here," Cat whispered.

Jade clenched when she realized what was happening.

She flinched when she felt someone grab her wrist.

She looked back at the snow and saw a light olive complexion arm emerging from the snow.

She felt a wave of relief as she brushed more of the snow away, and his other hand found her. She gripped onto him and pulled him out of the snow.

He blinked a few times, trying to process what had just happened.

"Beck, I was so worried, I—" Jade started rambling as she brushed the snow out of his hair.

"_So worried_?" He repeated with a smirk.

Her expression changed as she gaped at him, "What? _No_. I was only worried, because we need you to find the gems," she retorted.

"Riiiiight," Beck remarked before chuckling.

Jade rolled her eyes and looked back at Cat, Robbie, Tori, and Andre. They all looked at her with confused looks.

Probably because she was just about to turn into a wolf without control, but for some reason she didn't.

And they all knew for a fact, that that wasn't possible.

Jade sighed before looking back towards Beck and helping him up.

"Are you guys ok?" Beck asked them confused as to why they were sitting there extremely confused.

"Yeah…we're fine," Andre replied awkwardly.

"Come on, we need to find the gem," Jade urged.

Beck followed after her.

"I don't understand…how did—" Cat started.

"I have no clue," Robbie interrupted her.

"Come on," Tori urged softly.

"Do you hear ringing?" Jade asked Beck as they walked.

"No," he replied before sighing.

"It's getting dark, and I'm tired," Cat whimpered.

"We need to find the gem," Jade stated boredly.

"Jade, she's sick, she needs sleep," Andre reminded her.

Jade sighed, "Alright, fine…but only because she's sick," Jade stated firmly.

Tori used her magic to form some snow into a little hut.

Tori, Cat, Robbie, and Beck all went into the hut.

As Jade went to go in, Andre grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

"What?" She asked annoyed as she yanked her arm away from him.

"What happened back there…we all saw it," he stated briskly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she lied.

"Yes you do. You know how your wolf curse works, don't you? You told us it happened at random, but that's not true is it?" He quizzed.

She huffed, "Just drop it Andre," she ordered.

"You told us there is no way for anyone to stop you from changing…another lie," he pointed out.

"Andre, please. If you're truly my friend, you'll just drop it," she stated softly.

Andre sighed, "Fine," he replied.

Jade huffed again and followed him into the hut.

After almost 2 hours, all of them had fallen asleep except for Jade and Beck.

"Jade, what was that all about between you and Andre earlier?" Beck questioned.

"Nothing," she lied.

"Jade, you know I'm not that stupid," he joked.

She sighed and looked towards him.

"What is it?" He asked sympathetically.

"Before you came out of the snow, I was starting to turn into a wolf," she confessed.

"But Cat said it couldn't be stopped, you didn't turn into a wolf," he pointed out.

"I know, I was about to too…I turn into a wolf when I'm overwhelmed by my emotions. And when you grabbed my wrist, it stopped," she explained.

Beck furrowed his eyebrows, "_I _stopped it?" He asked confused.

Jade nodded. "When I was younger, my father told me that one day I'd meet someone special, and fall in love…and then only that person could keep me from turning into a monster," she explained avoiding his gaze, afraid of judgment.

She was expecting him to let her down easy, telling her that he didn't feel the same way…so when he wrapped his arms around her and embraced her as he laid down, she was taken completely by surprise.

A smile formed on her face as she snuggled against him, feeling warmth.

"You're freezing," he informed her.

"Not anymore," she muttered softly.

…

**A/N: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! And yes, I realize a couple days is not a long enough time to fall in love…but HEY…IT'S THE 17/18/19th CENTURY IN THIS STORY. Honestly I don't know my centuries but w/e. Romeo and Juliet fell in love in like 2 and half minutes…so don't judge.**

**OH. And I had a 'guest' review, "you used the word 'awe' like 4 times', I would just like to respond…thank you for taking the time count them, and make a review and not even mention if that was good or bad…it means a lot…REVIEWS PLEASE :)**


	9. Love Love Love

**Corsica**

**A/N: HI GUYS! Thanks for your SPECTACULAR reviews! I know I haven't updated since what…Thursday? Well, I spent the night at my friend's house, and we went and saw Oz The Great And Powerful (awesome movie BTW) so I didn't get hope until late, and then I had to take care of other stuff, and yada yada, I'm sure you don't even care, but whatever. Also be forewarned, this chapter is fairly short since I'm really tired, and sorta weird.**

**Ch. 9**

Jade winced once she heard someone giggle.

She knew that giggle anywhere.

"Oh my god, they're so adorable," Cat muttered.

"I know! Ahh! I can't believe they ever tried to deny it," Tori exclaimed.

"They _do _look good together. We all knew this would happen, it was inevitable," Andre noted.

"If they ever have children, do you think they'd make me the godfather?" Robbie asked hopefully.

"Robbie, _no one _would ever make you their children's godfather," Tori retorted.

"Shh…I think Jade's waking up," Cat whispered.

Jade groaned and opened her eyes slowly.

She wasn't expecting her friends to be so close, and because of that, she flinched backwards, pushing against Beck, who still had his arms around her.

"MORNING!" Cat shouted.

"Cat!" Jade yelled as she clamped her hand over her friend's mouth,

Jade pulled out of Beck's embrace and stretched tiredly.

"Sooo…what happened last night?" Andre asked as he arched an eyebrow at her with a smirk.

"It's not what you think," she replied, knowing what he was thinking they did.

"You guys obviously were snuggling…what else would we think you did?" Cat asked obliviously.

Jade rolled her eyes and looked at Beck who was still asleep.

A smile formed on her face. He was actually pretty cute when he slept.

Her smile faded so her friends wouldn't see it.

She shook Beck to wake up.

"Come on, get up! We have to go!" She exclaimed.

He flinched as he woke up.

"Oh my god…you guys are so cute!" Cat giggled.

Beck chuckled.

"Come on, we need to find the amethyst gem," Jade urged as she pulled Beck up with her.

They all exited the snow hut and started walking.

"Do you hear ringing?" Tori quizzed.

"I do," Beck replied excitedly.

He glanced around and pointed ahead at the bright purple glowing.

Jade ran ahead and picked it up.

"Ok you guys, in the next realm, there will be 2 gems we have to find before we get to Aria. So, that means the next realm will probably be the most _dangerous _realm we've encountered so far," she explained.

"Are we gonna die?" Cat whimpered.

"I don't know, but it's possible," Andre noted.

"So, let me get this straight…probably a terrifying land, and scary obstacles we have to get past, and find _2 _gems?" Beck concluded.

Jade nodded, "Everyone stay together ok?" She ordered.

They all nodded before she closed her eyes and started whispering something they couldn't understand.

They were sucked into the colorful vortex again, and thrown around quickly.

They all screamed as they were thrown out of the colorful tube and thrown onto the ground.

They all breathed heavily as they all slowly looked around to see what they were up against.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Jade stated in horror as she stood up.

Beck gaped as he looked around.

"This is the terrifying realm?" Tori quizzed.

"Cuz it's not," Andre replied subtly.

"I'm so confused," Robbie muttered.

"ITS…PERFECT!" Cat shouted excitedly.

Everything was basically pink, and girl. Bushes looked like cotton candy, along with trees. The grass was a different shade of pink, and the road looked like a chocolate bar.

The clouds were pink and fluffy, like cotton candy. But they were also shaped like hearts.

"Uh…are you sure we were sent to the right realm?" Robbie quizzed.

"This is where the amethyst gem took us," Tori pointed out.

"I feel like we're in candyland," Jade muttered in horror.

"It's so beautiful! I love it!" Cat giggled.

"Speaking of love…it kinda seems like that's the main focus here," Andre pointed put as he looked at the heart flowers, animals with some sort of heart formed into their shape, heart shaped ponds, even the sun was shaped like a heart.

"Oh god…kill me now," Jade muttered.

"Ooh, these are yummy!" Cat exclaimed as she shoved another heart shaped gummy candy in her mouth.

"Cat!" Robbie exclaimed as he stopped her from eating it.

"What? They're good, I already ate like 3 of them," she whimpered.

Robbie pressed his lips together and smelt one before eating it.

His eyes basically lit up, "Mmm," he cooed.

"Can I have one?" Tori asked as she walked over to them.

Andre, Beck, and Jade followed.

"You should be eating those," Jade informed them.

"They're harmless, and really good," Tori pointed out as she ate one.

Cat giggled as she shoved another one in her mouth. They were growing from the bushes that covered miles of ground.

Andre shrugged and tried one.

"These are so good," Robbie groaned before eating another one.

Beck took one, "It can't be that bad," he shrugged before popping it in his mouth.

He started chewing slower, "Oh my god, Jade, you _have _to try one!" He exclaimed before shoving another one in his mouth.

Jade rolled her eyes and took one off of the bush and ate it.

She furrowed her eyebrows, savoring the taste for a moment, before her eyes widened as well.

They were good.

She picked another one and ate it as quickly as the first.

Then, the 6 teens sat there eating them as if their lives depended on them.

They stopped when they heard something rustling around in the bushes.

They back away waiting for the worst.

Then, out of nowhere, a small pink creature, that looked like a hamster, bred with a bunny, and some strange Neopet.

"Cher!" It chanted.

Tori giggled, "It's so cute," she exclaimed as she picked it up and cradled it.

Cat screamed excitedly, "I want to hold it!" She exclaimed.

Another one jumped out of the bushes.

"Cher!" It chanted.

"We should call them Chers, they're so adorable!" Andre cooed as he cradled one as well.

"Cher!"

"Cher!"

"Cher!"

Each Cher chanted as it jumped out of the bushes.

Jade giggled like a little girl and picked one up, "It's so cute," she exclaimed.

They all giggled as they started cradling the little creatures.

"I just wanna eat one of em up," Beck stated as he rocked one of them back and forth.

"Cher love you!" One of them shouted.

"I love Cher too!" Cat giggled cluelessly.

"Love love love!" One of them cheered.

"Love!" The 6 teens cheered in unison.

"Candy! Candy!" One of them shouted as they offered them more heart gummy candies.

They all agreed willingly and took more candy, before eating it greedily.

"Party! Celebrate!" One of the Chers announced giddily.

"I love parties!" Robbie exclaimed happily.

Soon, more Chers than they could even count started appearing, and preparing a celebration.

None of the teens realized that their eyes had turned pink, right when they ate the first heart candy.

They spent hours giggling, and dancing with the little Chers.

And the Chers were sure to keep on feeding them candies.

They were all dancing around a giant pink fire, still giggling cluelessly.

As they danced, Beck lost his footing and tripped, tumbling down the hill.

Once he was done tumbling, he hit his head, hard against a rock, knocking him unconscious.

…

**So, yeah, like I said…strange. I actually got this from a dream I had a couple weeks ago…that's how I got the idea for this story, actually. And don't worry, I know it was short, and kinda boring, but the next chapter will be better, I promise :) Chers scare me, just saying. The next chapter will be MUCH BETTER, I'm sorry I know, but I was half asleep when I wrote this :/**


	10. We're Gonna Get You

**Corsica**

**A/N: Hello peoples :D I know I haven't updated in a couple days, but I've been busy, and high school requires too much homework, sooo…yeah…**

**Ch. 10**

Beck winced as he slowly awoke.

He slowly sat up and looked around.

The last thing he remembered was being a pink and lovey-dovey land, surrounded by adorable little pink creatures, that they had called Chers.

That's why he was so confused when the land around him was dark and dry.

He looked up at the hill he had fallen from, it was the same hill.

All of the trees were in the same spot, but they were all dead and horrid looking.

Beck swallowed nervously and stood up.

"Andre? Tori? Cat? Robbie? Jade?" He shouted as he glanced around.

No one was in sight. None of his friends, or any of the Chers.

"Hello?" He called out.

No one responded.

So, he just decided to climb back up the hill and glance around.

He walked, and it seemed like it got darker with every step.

He flinched when he heard someone rusting in the leaves, that were once heart shaped, but now they were regularly shaped, but dead and brittle.

He swallowed and looked around.

Jade?" He asked nervously.

He flinched again when he heard a maniacal laugh.

It stopped just as fast as it started, as well.

His heart raced as he felt his palms starting to sweat.

The rustling started sounding like footsteps.

He swallowed again and breathed heavily as he spun around.

"You haven't got a chaaaance…we're gonna get you…you haven't got a chaaaance…we're gonna get you…" a high voice sang in a sinister tone.

Beck's heart raced even faster as his fear grew.

He screamed at the top of his lungs when a small blue creature, with razor sharp teeth, one eye, and blood covering its paws and mouth jumped him from the front out of nowhere.

"Let me love you!" It shouted in a satanic voice as it tried clawing at him.

He screamed and punched it off of him, after it dug into the flesh on his arm.

As soon as it fell off of him, another one jumped him from behind.

"You will die," one of them groaned in a bone-chilling tone.

"Get off!" Beck shouted as he tried getting the malevolent creatures off of him.

More of them started emerging out of nowhere.

"Eat some candy!" One of them ordered as it tried offering him some more of the heart shaped candies.

"No!" Beck screamed before pushing it away and running as fast as he could.

He had no idea what the hell was going on.

All he knew if that the freaky little creatures that were once pink and lovable, were demonic, and trying to murder him.

He ran until he was out of breath.

He glanced around, and saw that the Chers were nowhere in sight.

As soon as he turned around, one of them popped out of nowhere, making him scream and fall backwards.

Before he could get up, he felt one of the Chers lift him up. He could tell it was a Cher due to the razor sharp claws digging into his skin.

He felt a few more holding him off of the ground before they started carrying him away.

"Let me go!" He shouted as he was about to roll off of them, but before he could, a Cher hissed at him, only about an inch from his face, making him flinch and scream in fear.

They gripped onto his limbs to keep him from escaping as they carried him.

He looked around as they did so.

"Uh…where are we going?" He muttered.

"Shh…" one of the Chers replied softly.

"Don't shush me," Beck retorted.

"SHH" One of them hissed at him, making its one eyes turn red.

Beck pressed his lips together to keep himself from saying anything else.

He furrowed his eyebrows as he saw a mountain coming into view.

He kept his mouth shut as they went through the giant opening at the base of the mountain.

His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped as they entered the mountain, where, at least, 2000 creepy Chers were gathered.

The Chers were all cheering and jumping up and down.

The Chers pushed Beck off of them, onto his face on the rocky ground.

His jaw dropped when he saw what they were all cheering for.

There was a large clearing, and in that clearing, were his friends.

Each of them on their knees, and their wrists restrained over their heads.

They were barely conscious, if they were, they were giggling subtly.

Robbie and Cat were giggling in a very weary manner.

Tori and Andre were completely unconscious.

But Jade wasn't with the rest of them, she was in the same position, on a separate piece of ground, farther back, but higher up.

The cheering of the Chers became silent as a different, unfamiliar voice rang.

"Hello Beck," it greeted. It was deep and maniacal.

"Who are you?" Beck exclaimed, unsure of where the voice was coming from.

"I'm sure you've heard the name…Gormogon," he stated before chuckling.

"Gormogon? How—" he started asking, but Gormogon cut him off.

"I have my ways, Beck. But I just wanted to explain that I'm surprised. You weren't supposed to be pulled out of my spell, you were supposed to be eaten by my precious little Chers. You were all supposed to fail," he explained.

"Well, I guess you thought wrong, because, here I am, and we're gonna make it to Aria, save Jade's father, and defeat you," Beck stated confidently.

"Don't be so sure…as far as I can see, your friends are basically dead…unless you'd like to save them…" he offered.

"Uh, yeah…I'd kinda like to save them," Beck replied in a 'duh' tone.

"Ok, I'll give you choice," he offered

"Choice?" Beck repeated.

Beck watched as a concentrated limb of smoke circled around Tori, Robbie, Andre, and Cat.

"You can either choose your dear friends. Which by the way is the smart thing to do, since you'll be saving 4 people opposed to the latter," he explained.

"What's the latter?" Beck asked nervously, even though he was 99% sure he knew what it was.

"The latter is…you could leave your 4 friends to be eaten by my Chers, and save your precious Jade. The girl you care about so much. You could save her," he offered.

Beck breathed heavily as he thought about his options

Either, save Robbie, Cat, Andre, and Tori, and leave Jade to be eaten by hellish creatures, thereby saving 4 lives as opposed to 1…

Or save Jade, and have less assistance in killing Gormogon, and also killing _4 _innocent people.

He knew which was the smarter move…but his heart wanted the latter more than anything.

Jade wanted nothing more than to see her father again, and save him, so leaving her to be eaten made his heart hurt.

He couldn't let his other friends be eaten though.

"You only have so much time Beck, my Chers are starving," Gormogon taunted.

"Alright, alright, alright…I've made my decision," he announced.

…

**A/N: Ok, so I received a review from another guest saying, "Bravo you were actually capable of reading my review. I figured my advanced vocabulary would be too difficult for your diminutive brain to handle." Um…I'm sorry…were you trying to make a point there or…**

**Anyway…REVIEW PLEASE :)**


End file.
